justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
When The Rain Begins To Fall
|artist= and (Sky Trucking) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year=1984 |dg= / |mode=Duet |mc='JDU' 1A: 1B: Dark Blue-Greyish 2A: Orange-Brownish 2B: Brown-Purple |pc= / |gc=Gold/Dirty Green |lc=Aqua |nowc = WhenTheRain WhenTheRainSHI (Showtime) |nogm = 2 |pictos= 107 |dlc=October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU)|audio = |perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) |dura = 3:46 }} "When The Rain Begins To Fall" by and (covered by Sky Trucking in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man. 'P1' P1, the woman, has blonde fluffy hair and wears an olive green studded shirt, olive green pants with the knees exposed and with red straps, and black boots. 'P2' P2, the man, has long black hair and wears a red suit with a copper shoulder pad and accents, and black boots. whentherain coach 1 big.png|P1 whentherain coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The dancers stand on top of a truck with pink lights. This platform runs through a desert landscape with trucks following them. After a fire explosion occurs, a rainbow circular gradient flows inward, and confetti sprinkles over the dancers. The desert returns in nighttime. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Lift your right arm facing each other. Whentherain gm.png|Both Gold Moves Whentherain gm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests When The Rain Begins To Fall appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Roller Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Epic 80s *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z Trivia *This is the third song in the main series to have originally been performed in part by Jermaine Jackson, after I Want You Back and Blame It on the Boogie (with the Jackson 5). *In this track's Behind-the-Track interview, Alkis and Véronique do not talk at all. Also, they wear the coaches' headsets and wigs, making it the sixth interview in which either of them wears something related to the song. **However, there are subtitles to deliver commentary. *The Showtime for this song recycles the space wolves from Holding Out for a Hero, and a background similar to Can't Get You Out of My Head. *The background for the Classic routine is featured in ''Don't Worry''; it is shown during the bridge after the Car Version of ''What Is Love'' and before She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). *The visor of P1 is very similar to the You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) coach's visor. Gallery Game Files WhenTheRainSqu.png|''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' Whentherainst.jpg|'' '' (Showtime) Whentherain cover albumcoach.png| album coach Whentherainshi cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Showtime) tex1 64x64 m 6bebe1a08ea1faa4 14.png| album background (7th-gen) whentherain_map_bkg.png| map background Whentherain cover@2x.jpg| cover Whentherain p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Whentherain p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Whentherain p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar whentherain pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Whentherain menu.png|'' '' on the menu Whentherain load.png| loading screen Whentherain coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Whentherain jd2016 gameplay.png|Gameplay Promotional Images JD2016 SCREENSHOT WHEN THE RAIN.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others WTRBTF Menu.gif|''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' on the menu Whentherain background.png|Background Whentherain p1 veronique.png|Véronique wearing P1's wig and visor Whentherain p2 alkis.png|Alkis wearing P2's wig and visor Videos Official Music Video and Audio Jermaine Jackson, Pia Zadora - When the Rain Begins to Fall When The Rain Begins To Fall (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers When The Rain Begins To Fall - Gameplay Teaser (US) When The Rain Begins To Fall - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' When The Rain Begins To Fall - Just Dance 2016 When The Rain Begins To Fall - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 When The Rain Begins To Fall 5 stars superstar Nintendo Switch Phone Gameplay Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) When The Rain Begins To Fall 'Showtime' When The Rain Begins To Fall (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Extraction Just Dance 2016 NOGUI When The Rain Begins To Fall References Site Navigation de:When The Rain Begins To Fall tr:When The Rain Begins To Fall Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Shirley Henault Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette